Zacharias Barnham/Quotes
Zacharias Barnham (1).png The following quotes are said by (or said to) Zacharias Barnham. To see other memorable quotes, click here . Season 2 Aura: And...what happened to your family? Barnham: They died, I killed them. ---- Barnham: 'She could heal people's traumatic mental injuries, help so many people, and instead she chooses to control them for her own benefit. ---- Season 3 '''Barnham: '''Get out and walk back in like a normal human being. ---- 'Leech: Also thanks again for tha shirt. Barnham: ... -He raises his bandaged hand and lightly sinks his teeth into it, not fully biting, just placing his teeth on it.- Barnham: -He looks back at Leech.- You're welcome. ---- Aura: It was not your fault.. Barnham: Those were my hands that killed them. They didn't die to the disease, they died to -me-. Aura: When you were "sick". Barnham: That was still me, Aura. A different, sick state of mind never changed it. Aura: Had it ever crossed your mind, Aura: to ever kill your own family, those you cared the most about? ---- Aura: You really need to stop doing that. Barnham: '''Doing what. '''Aura: Well, attempting to bite yourself when you're happy. Barnham: We've already talked about it.. Aura: -shrugs- Call me stubborn, but you are allowed to be happy. Aura: We all are. ---- Aura: Sounds as if you're hinting me that you're going to join me or something. Barnham: Sounds like you secretly wish for it to be true. ---- Barnham: Back when my family 'ceased' to exist, I ceased to exist along with them. Barnham: I didn't care about keeping myself alive, because I considered myself dead ever since. Barnham: It's why I was quick to oppose Celestia one on one, disregarding my safety. Barnham: I didn't care about losing. I'd lose for a purpose, trying to redeem my worthless existing somehow. Barnham: '''Back with Gavin.. I felt different. '''Barnham: I wanted to live, I didn't want to lose.. "my life". Aura: I'm not sure I know where you are going with this, Zacharias. Barnham: ''''What changed', you may ask. '''Barnham: I guess you are the reason. I feel.. Alive, again. ---- Season 4 Barnham: It is about time you realized something. My life has been on the line long before any of this. The fact that it is, once more, does not worry me. Aura: '....... '''Barnham: '''I'm risking my life leading MCF every day. Every living breath i take. What matters, to me, is what I'm risking it for. ---- '''Aura: '''Try your blood. '''Barnham: '''And even if t-.. What? '''Aura: '''Your blood, Zacharias. You now emit Negation Aura, much like Leech does. ---- '''Barnham: '''You didn't forget why I thought this was a disease, did you? '''Aura: '-nods lightly, turning at you- '''Barnham: I've only had my own experience to go from, the negative one. But seeing this place, people like you... I quickly came to realize that not everyone suffers from it, not everyone seeks to get rid of it. ---- Barnham: 'Mutants aren't -all- that bad. ---- [[Hyde|'Hyde]]: '''Manfred... is not in the best condition to come here. '''Barnham: '''Then carry him here! I don't give a shit! '''Aura: ''(It's no use... Zach..)'' Barnham: ''(Shut up.. You'll be fine.. You hear me? Even if the old man dies for it.)'' ---- Stein: No. We need Manfred to revive her now. Stein: We only have a couple minutes at best. There's more than one life involved here, or have you forgotten Barnham? [[Robin|'Robin']]:''' Does it matter when she gets revived? Just so long as she gets revived, right? '''Barnham: What are you on about? Stein: ..You don't -Slaps his own face, before quickly saying- Stein: She's pregnant. The child's going to die from suffocation if she isn't alive soon. Barnham: ...... Barnham: -The people inside the room can hear a THUD, as the adamantium shield Barnham held the whole time hits the floor.- ---- Category:Quotes